Talk:Mundus
Japanese Translation Does anyone mind if I add Mundus's Katakana, as well as his Japanese title? Here is the information I want to put down: Mundus '(ムンドゥス, ''Mundusu) and '''Demon Emperor (魔帝, Matei). Just wanted to give you heads up, since other editors started busting my balls on another wikia. Dethklok91 (talk) 02:47, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :Same as here. Only, use the template for it, please. My signature is NOT short! 04:33, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::What exactly do you by, "use the template " ?" Should I not use the format, English (Katakana, Romaji)? Also, you can find these videos on YouTube. Should I download one onto the "Mundus" page? If so, I don't really know how to. Dethklok91 (talk) 01:41, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::What the neck did you do that for? Don't you know what a template is? And it is used! Okay, I admit the documentation is lacking on this wiki, but you should've asked before changing it. :::*sigh* is precisely that format. Example of use. Just standardized and so much more readable in the Source mode. Have you seen what your first post looks like in that mode? So, that. If you need instruction on how to use it, see this. :::About videos - I'd rather not. I see no particular illustrating value in adding that... But, I guess we can ask some other users for opinions on that. My signature is NOT short! 02:30, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I see your point. I just wanted to dowload the videos, so that anyone that looks at my edits, will know I didn't pull the information out of my- and pardon my language- ass. I guess I can just give them a link to the video. Dethklok91 (talk) 04:36, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Maybe it is a good idea to add the link as a reference, or at least on a talk page or something. Heck, maybe even make a compilation of the source videos and post it on your user page or a subpage. Just so in case there ever is a discussion, we'd know where to look for it. My signature is NOT short! 04:50, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Mundus=Satan I've heard it before that Mundus was named Lucifer in the Japanese version. Is this true? Also, in the trivia section, for background, should mention be made of the fact that Mundus is quite obviously an analogue of Satan? His name seems to be based on the spanish for "world" (and Satan was supposed to be the "Earthly Prince"), and the three-eyed thing is a reference to him as an unholy triad, and his three faces in the Divine Comedy. Also, the whole "fallen angel" motif is a clear reference. Thoughts?KrytenKoro 20:47, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Unus Mundus!=Pluton While I agree that the connection between Pluto and Mundus is very easy to make, I feel that it is not borne out by the information in the game. The file says that Pluto will come to separate heaven on earth, but as we all know, Mundus wants to join the two worlds. If anything, Pluto seems to be referring to Sparda in this case. Given that it is a prophecy, it could be that it has yet to come to pass. Normally, I would leave it, but this wiki is such an authority that such subtleties should be addressed. Also, another meaning to Mundus' naming is that of the Unus Mundus of Jung (mentioned in the U.S. strategy guide). It is the unified "world" underlying all existence that explains synchronicity, paranormal events, archetypes, etc. It is obviously connected to Mundus wnating to unite the two worlds (of the conscious and unconscious) into one whole. In fact, it acts as a metaphor for the unconscious ego grabbing hold of the conscious psyche, so as to force some kind of aborted individuation. Except in the case of DMC, it would be a Self dominated by the Shadow that it had hoped to suppress...interesting stuff. Another thing is that Mundus is the Latin translation of the Greek kosmos, which, although meaning "world," refers specifically to the order of the universe as opposed to khaos and disorder. That's why Mundus is so fresh and clean in normal, Greco-Roman settings, and why he becomes chicken intestines in a blender in the sewer settings. -- 00:23, 20 January 2009 (UTC) (Moses) ::There’s a word left by a notable prophet when he visited this castle. It states, "Pluto shall come on the promised date and separate heaven and earth. One with black wings of treachery shall come and stand in Pluto’s way." :Is the most telling - Sparda is the only one with black wings of treachery, and this prophecy can only really apply with Mundus as Pluto. ::There's something written, "The confronter of the path, Pluto's dragon. Prove your bravery with your sword and the dragon will fall in its own flame." :As the dragon fights Dante, and is in a well-kept part of Mundus' castle, it indicates it is no friend of Sparda's. :Finally, there is that a possible meaning of "Mundus" is the rock that led to Pluto's realm, Hades. ::While the contradiction between joining and separating seems very clear, it could also mean that "Pluto" is separating any trace of what human's, not demon's, would consider heaven - goodness, a holy place, from earth. Unifying the demonic and earth could also be seen this way. The other stuff is very interesting, though, and could probably be added to the background section.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 02:33, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I know the examination files, but, besides the mention of Pluto which seems to point to Mundus, there is really nothing to connect Mundus to him. Your interpretation is good though. As for the dragon, it is not necessarily Mundus'. It could simply be a test, or a way to prevent lesser beings from trespassing. I'll stick with my alternative interpretation that Pluto refers to Sparda. For all we know, this could refer to a scenario that never got included in the game, like the Future Dante episode. It's a prophecy anyway, so we are perhaps both right. {C}-- 03:15, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Refs *''Devil May Cry, '''Enemy File — Mundus': "Ruler of the Underworld, Dark Emperor Mundus! You’ve been waiting for this moment. Finish him once and for all!" *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Phantom: "This is one of the servants of the Dark Emperor. Inside its exo-skeleton body there’s hot molten lava. Not only is the shell hard, but it also protects it from magical attacks as well." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Blade: "They are soldiers created by the Dark Emperor to take control of the surface. They use a kind of reptile as host bodies, thus having much lizard-like characteristics." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Griffon: "This is another servant of the Dark Emperor. It’s a gigantic bird-like monster. It uses wind and lightning as its weapon." *''Devil May Cry, '''Enemy File — Frost': "They are soldiers created by the Dark Emperor to take control of the surface. Enveloped in cold air they are the elites of their kind. Their quickness is a definite advantage in cornering their prey." *''Devil May Cry, '''Enemy File — Nightmare': "It’s a bio-weapon created by the Dark Emperor. Its properties consist of inorganic substances. Like a machine, it obeys the commands of the Dark Emperor. Whether it has a consciousness is unknown." DMC prologue According to legend, 2000 years ago while snow was falling on a clear, freezing night on Earth, a fierce devil prince was born deep in the darkest pit of the netherworld. He grew rapidly. Within a short time he gained his full powers and took over the Devil Throne. His first act as ruler of all devils was to declare himself emperor of the Devil Kingdom. His next feat was an invasion of the human world. His plan was to conquer it and rule over both the lower and the upper realms. But a powerful devil-knight known as Sparda took pity on humans for their brief, transient lives. In fierce battles he defeated all the Devil ruler’s armies and finally imprisoned the emperor himself in a sealed vault. Having achieved his victory, Sparda abandoned the Devil Kingdom to live in the human world. He married a human woman and soon fathered a half devil, half human son. But beware, mankind. After 2000 years, the cursed Devil Emperor will be released and will return to invade the human world once again. Sparda’s son must be our protector! -From Devil World History (age unknown) Demon World History (Devil May Cry 3, Code: 1 - "Dante") During the time when the star of Bethlehem bathed the Earth with its radiance, demons and monsters raged deep in the bowels of hell. One of these monsters declared himself King of the Demon World, and began to covet the world of humans. It was then that a fearless demon swordsman named Sparda appeared. Sparda cut down the armies of hell and defeated the Demon King, sealing him into oblivion. Although Sparda was himself a demon, his desire to experience the pain and joy of a human soul turned him against the demons. After many bloody battles, he departed hell to reside in the human world. He even married a human woman, who bore his seed. And so, after two thousand years have past, the cursed Demon King is destined to reclaim his powers and return to the human world. Also destined is the battle between the Demon King and the half-demon son of Sparda. :—Excerpted from the forbidden library texts of the Vatican "Demon World History" (date unknown) The Demon Legend Countless men, possessed by the powers of the underworld, worshiped the power of the demons. In their desire to possess it for their own, they erected a great tower — a tower to join the world of demons and the world of men. And these men, possessed by demonic power, climbed it on a journey to make their way to the world of demons. There has never been a deed more evil than this. In this time of need, Sparda, a Demon Swordsman and hero among heroes, arose and turning on his brethren, finally struck down the demon empire that ruled over all things evil. Then greatly fearing his own accursed power, Sparda sought to seal himself away forever with the demons. The key to that seal was the great tower. Sparda, in the depths of the tower, let flow his own blood and the blood of a pure maiden, and in doing so, he sealed away the demons — and his own power — forever. The tower thus sunk deep into the earth, and time stopped for the world of demons. —Taken from the Demon Sword Texts (date unknown), Vatican Library Restricted Text Housing Mundus is God Spardas (Devil) son Dante (reborn Devil) is fighting for the humans when Mundus (God) wants to rule them. It's the upside down of the christian mythology. Sparda was once a general (Angel) of Mundus (God) but was cast outside hell/demon world (heaven). "Fall of Satan" The last part is a bit different but Sparda/Satan has to be the victor or the story wouldn't work. The chapel like throne room and the organ music underlines that Devil May Crys hell...is actually our heaven. DMC3 even more. 17:07, July 3, 2018 (UTC) *What is this and why is this here? This isn't a page for fanfiction or theories. This page is to discuss what information is on the main page. LegionZero (talk) 00:39, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Is Mundus a shapeshifter? I mean we see him in different forms in DMC1, shouldn't he qualify as one? Bagginos (talk) 03:38, August 3, 2018 (UTC) *No. We don't have any displays of shapeshifting. We see different forms but that isnt the same as the ability to change his appearence to whatever he wants. LegionZero (talk) 04:45, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Backstory Where is the source of Mundus' origin? Namely being a demon lord born in the Demon World 2,000 years ago? Bagginos (talk) 08:19, August 6, 2018 (UTC) *Dmc1 manual LegionZero (talk) 08:32, August 6, 2018 (UTC) *What kind of manual exactly? And how reliable of a source is it? Was it written by the game devs themselves? Bagginos (talk) 20:34, August 6, 2018 (UTC) **The little booklet manual that came with DMC1 in its case. Back when games came with manuals and not just a little postcard LegionZero (talk) 20:57, August 6, 2018 (UTC)